Trágico amor
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Kowalski se enamoro de una pingüina asesina, lo que provoca que este metido en un gran problema con la justicia, ahora kowalski intentara seguir con vida mientras que un detective y policía corrupto hace lo posible por hacerle la vida imposible.
1. Chapter 1

_**Espero que les guste la historia, si se preguntan por que no se llegan a entender ciertas cosas, es debido a que en mis historias frecuentemente tienen referencia a mis pasadas historias, y como muchas de ellas todavía no se han llegado a publicar aquí, pues a eso se debe, comenten pues D: no creo que la llegue a terminar la historia por lo menos en este año, pero de todos modos aquí se las traigo, XD.**_

 _ **ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN,**_

* * *

 **En un tribunal lleno de pingüinos**

 _ **Se podía ver a Kowalski sentado en una silla, se podía sentir en la habitación un silencio aterrador, el pobre pingüino estaba muy asustado**_ **(debido a que lo estaban acusando de homicida y por tal motivo podrían ponerle una sentencia de muerte)** _ **Kowalski solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, se ponía notar como el juicio se llevaba a cabo pero aquel pingüino estaba muy triste y deprimido, pero al final todas las pruebas apuntaban a que él era el asesino, gorman**_ **(el pingüino que estaba a cargo del paso de Kowalski)** _**finalmente demostró la culpabilidad de Kowalski, y ante tal evidencia, el abogado de Kowalski no pudo con tal demostración, allá el juez que tenia la última palabra tomo su decisión, y hablo.**_

 **Juez:** a pesar de que la evidencia demuestren que Kowalski en un asesino en serie súper peligroso, este era condenado a cadena perpetua, sin libertad condicional _(con su voz intimidante y sin ninguna duda)_

 _ **Con tales palabras, Kowalski ya no pudo hacer nada, más que dejar que lo guardias lo llevaran hasta la prisión que sería su nueva casa de por vida, luego de hacer una serie de cosas, dejaron al pingüino en una fría y espeluznante celda sin preocuparse de él, pero kowalski no estaba solo, en la misma celda también estaba otro rehén, un lémur llamada Alejandro**_ **(supongo que ya conocen a Alejandro, el que apareció en los fanfic míos siguientes, quien es el asesino y pesadilla en central park, jejejejejeje ese Alejandro nunca falta en mis historias gore XD, bueno sigamos con la historia)** _ **sin espéralo, Kowalski y Alejandro sápidamente se hablaron y terminaron siendo amigos, y en eso el lémur se intereso de repente como el pingüino había llegado hasta tal lugar, como si no le preocupase o le importara, Kowalski comenzó a hablar sobre la tragedia que cambio su vida y lo llevo hasta tal horrible lugar, pero todo comenzó una noche como cualquiera.**_

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _ **Era una noche tranquila en el zoológico de central park, todo el mundo dormía como todas las noches solía hacer el zoológico, en especial los pingüinos que estaban dormidos esperando un nuevo día de aventura, a excepción de Kowalski el pingüino genio, estratégico, inteligente y conocedor de la ciencia, que seguía a muy altas horas de la noche en su laboratorio investigando más cosas que le provocaban curiosidad sin parar, mas sin embargo, también estaba mejorando uno de sus inventos en especial, el olvidizador**_ **(se acuerdan, el invento que creo en un anterior fanfic mio, que fue en triunfo inútil cuando todo el mundo perdió la memoria)** _**esta vez quería que su rayo no solo noqueara a sus víctimas, sino que realmente borrara los recuerdos, así el afectado jamás podrá recordar quién era, y no solo los recuerdos, sino que también otras funciones del cuerpo, (como por ejemplo, olvidar a nadar, olvidar a hablar, olvidar a respirar, olvidar a moverse, olvidar a pensar o razonar, en fin muchas cosas) después de muchas horas de intenso mejoramiento a su invento, finalmente Kowalski había termina, pero todo ese trabajo lo había dejado muy cansado que sin saberlo, se quedo profundamente dormido.**_

 **En la oficina de alice**

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, alice estaba trabajando en su computadora, cuando de repente la llaman por el teléfono y alice contesta, era una persona que estaba en el muelle con un paquete para el zoológico de central park.**_

 **Alice:** que paso _(contesto como si no le importara)_

 **Persona:** este, alice, aquí ando con un cargamento para el zoológico, parece tratarse de un nuevo animal, y por lo visto es pequeño _(dijo tratando de que alice no se enojara con el)_

 **Alice:** está bien, tráelo, aquí lo esperaremos _(contesto rápidamente sin malhumorarse mucho)_

 **Persona:** De acurdo alice, voy para allá con el cargamento _(dijo todo aliviado)_

 **Alice:** te voy a estar esperando, ASI QUE NO TE TARDES _(pues de haber dicho eso, alice cuelga)_

 _ **Después de que alice le colgó al sujeto que estaba en el muelle, siguió haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo en su computadora, el sujeto del muelle hiso lo que le dijo alice (llevar el nuevo animal del zoológico de central park a la bodega del zoológico) entonces tal persona deja el nuevo animal en tal lugar y se va, luego de un gran rato finalmente alice va a la bodega por el nuevo animal del zoológico, la cuidadora ve que el nuevo animal es un pingüino y se queda sorprendida por que ahora abría cinco pingüino ( y ya saben que alice intento deshacerse de los pingüino en el capitulo hermosa-catástrofe, además de que alice sabe lo peligrosos que son esos pingüinos) pero sin prestarle mayor importancia, va al habitad de los pingüino y una vez aquí, coloca al nuevo pingüino que resulto ser hembra, en el habitad de los pingüino.**_

 **Debajo del habitad de los pingüinos**

 _ **Los pingüino finalmente se levanta debido a que el día anterior habían entrenado de más, a excepción de Kowalski que seguía dormido por haberse desvelado hasta tarde con su nuevo proyecto y mejorando su rayo que borraba la memoria, entonces skipper se hace su café con pescado, cabo se pone a ver la televisión, y rico decide salir por un rato afuera, pero cuando rico sale para afuera descubre la misteriosa caja que estaba en el habitad, de repente la pingüina sale de la caja, y el pingüino explosivo inmediatamente entra al habitad a comentarlo con su líder.**_

 _Entonces rico entra y se estrella contra su líder, de repente el loco comienza a hablar con su lenguaje raro_

 **Rico:** IRINVNVFEBJKebKJBTKJEttjtntnnh (dijo rico rápidamente)

 _Luego skipper lo abofetea inmediatamente_

 **Skipper:** RICO, que te pasa (lo dice algo asustado de rico)

 **Rico:** ARRIBA, CAJA, HEMBRA, PROBLEMAS (lo dice un poco mas calmado)

 **Skipper:** mmm…, arriba…, caja…, hembra…, problema…, CABO, que crees que significa (skipper pensó y hablo en voz baja lo primero, pero lo ultimo lo dijo un poco más seguro y esperando una respuesta de cabo)

 _Entonces el pingüino joven apago su televisor y le contesto a su líder_

 **Cabo:** mmm…, creo que rico quiso decir, que arriba de nosotros hay una misteriosa caja con un pingüino hembra y que nos puede causar ciertos problemas (dijo el joven pingüino seguro de sí mismo)

 **Skipper:** lo siento cabo, no es tiempo de teorías tontas, NECESITAMOS ACCION (dijo el líder casi sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de cabo)

 **Rico:** CHI COMO ÑO (el loco trato de decir, si como no)

 _De repente skipper decidió conocer a la nueva pingüina, pero antes noto que le hacía falta un miembro del equipo_

 **Skipper:** UN MOMENTO, donde esta Kowalski (dijo el líder al no encontrar al pingüino genio)

 **Cabo:** creo que está en su laboratorio skipper(contesto cabo tratando de quitarle la duda a skipper)

 **Skipper:** está bien cabo, entonces hablemos con Kowalski primero, y despues conozcamos a la nueva pinguina (dijo skipper con una voz despreocupada)

 **Rico:** ok (comento el loco sobre su el plan del líder)

 **Cabo:** está bien porque (comento también cabo, demostrando que también le justo el plan de skipper)

 _ **Entonces skipper, rico y cabo decidieron entrar al laboratorio de kowalski, y entraron, una vez adentro vieron todo los invento que Kowalski había creado hasta ahora, pero al líder no le importaba los invento de compañero, solo quería encontrar al pingüino inteligente, y lo encuentra dormido, finalmente skipper despierta a kowalski de su profundo sueño.**_

 **En la prisión**

 _ **En donde se encontraba el condenado Kowalski atrapado detrás de las rejas, (recuerden que en el primera parte del primer capítulo lo habían condenado a cadena perpetua sin libertad condicional) el tal pingüino le seguía contando al lémur de su increíble sangrienta aventura (exactamente cuando skipper despierta a Kowalski) pero se canso de hablar de él, y decido parar por la historia por un rato**_

… _..._

 **En la oficina de gorman**

 _ **Gorman (el mismo de la otra vez, XD) que además era un detective forense, se encontraba sentado en su silla, tomando un café con una dona (la dona era de chocolate, ._.) pero a pesar de que se le veía muy tranquilo, no lo estaba, ya que presentía que el caso de Kowalski todavía no debía quedar todavía como caso cerrado, sorpresivamente alguien entro a su oficina, no era nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo del pingüino alfa, y también su mano derecha (Carlos, supongo que ya lo conocen, XD)**_

 _De repente Carlos entra a la oficina de gorman_

 **Carlos:** hola gorman _(lo dice con una voz algo alegre y segura)_

 **Gorman:** hola Carlos, que te trae por acá _(contesta con una voz fría pero segura)_

 **Carlos:** bueno, vine para decirte que Kowalski ya está en prisión _(contesto, con el mismo tono de voz que antes)_

 **Gorma:** te puedo pedir un favor, Carlos _(lo dijo con seguro de sí mismo, mientras se servía más café en su vaso)_

 **Carlos:** que es gorma, dímelo, no me dejes con la duda _(le respondió tratando de sacarse la curiosidad)_

 **Gorman:** si, aunque Kowalski ya esté detrás de las rejas, no quiero que cierren el caso de Kowalski _(le dijo como si no le importara la opinión de Carlos)_

 **Carlos:** por qué quieres que hagas eso gorman _(lo dijo con una voz insegura, con mucha curiosidad y preocupación)_

 **Gorma:** quiero seguir investigando el caso de Kowalski aun, y me gustaría que no lo cerraran todavía, quien sabe, quizás encuentre algo _(lo dijo con mucha seriedad)_

 **Carlos:** está bien, pero debería mejor preguntarle al pingüino alfa, antes de que cierre el caso que es dos días _(responde con mucha curiosidad y preocupación)_

 **Gorman:** está bien, entonces tengo algo de tiempo, ven carlós, quiero que me sigas _(se seriedad daba miedo)_

 **Carlos:** de acuerdo, te dijo gorman (contesta algo inseguro)

 **Gorman:** perfecto, entonces sígueme _(respondió fría y confiadamente)_

 **Carlos:** a donde vamos _(lo dice algo inseguro)_

 **Gorman:** a donde guardan los cadáveres

 _Carlos al escuchar eso se asusta un poco, pero carlós se traga el miedo y acompaña a gorman a tal espeluznante lugar_

…

 **En el laboratorio forense**

 _ **Gorman y carlós llegan a tal lugar, inmediatamente carlós ve que la habitación estaba muy grande y limpia (carlós nunca se había atrevido a venir aquí solo antes) de repente carlós ve como gorman ve recorriendo el lugar hasta que por fin se detiene en un casillero, del cual lo abre para ver el cadáver (el cadáver era un nutria, adivinen quien, XD)**_

 _Carlos al ver que gorma estaba al lado de un muerto, se asusta mucho, pero por curiosidad se quiso quedar y después trato de controlarse_

 **Carlos:** quien es ella _(pregunta con algo de curiosidad)_

 **Gorman:** es una de las víctimas del caso de Kowalski _(contesta con mucha seriedad)_

 **Carlos:** disculpa la pregunta, pero por que quiso que viniera con usted _(pregunto con mucha curiosidad)_

 **Gorman:** pues no lo sé, creo que es por el hecho de que me encuentro solo mucho tiempo, le dedico mucho tiempo a mi trabajo, y pues, creo que me gustaría tener un amigo _(respondió algo triste, pero con frialdad)_

 **Carlos:** que siempre usted tiene que ser tan, frio, _(lo dijo con mucha curiosidad, pero más bien como una pregunta retorica)_

 **Gorman:** creo que así he sido siempre, ven, trae el cuerpo para acá _(lo dijo casi yéndose)_

 _Carlos se preocupo bastante y se quedo mirando el cuerpo, no vio que gorman ya se había ido a otra parte de la habitación_

 **Carlos:** QUE SE LO LLEVE, DEBE ESTAR _LOCO (contesto con mucha preocupación y como una negación rotunda)_

 **Gorman:** que te lo traigas ahora, no me hagas perder el tiempo _(respondió desde donde estaba)_

 **Carlos:** enserio, esto debe ser una broma _(lo dijo con mucha decepción y sorpresa)_

 _Carlos no tuvo otra opción más que llevarle el cuerpo muerto de la nutría hasta donde estaba gorman con el equipo como par aun cirugía, carlós entonces intento quitar el cuerpo del casillero, pero por mucha repugnancia que le causaba el cuerpo, termino soltándolo y se estrello contra el piso, llenando de sangre coagulada el piso de la habitación, y alguna gotas salpicaron sobre los pies y la parte baja del estomago, gorman logra escuchar el impacto del cuerpo de la nutria contra el piso, al escuchar ese ruido decide ve a ver qué pasa allá, y eso hiso_

 **Gorman:** peroque sucede aquí _(lo dice algo fuerte, con mucha curiosidad y sorpresa)_

 _luego gorman ve el cuerpo muerto de la nutria en el suelo manchando el piso y a carlós asustado por la inesperada experiencia que termino viviendo_

 **Gorman:** pero que hiciste carlós _(lo dije algo fuerte y enojado)_

 **Carlós:** oye, pues no es mi culpa que los cadáveres me resulten tan repulsivos y asquerosos _(responde algo asustado, pero fuerte para tratando de defenderse)_

 **Gorman.** Ten más cuidado, respeta a lo muertos, que tarde o temprano, terminaras como ellos, muerto _(contesto bajándole el volumen y fríamente)_

 **Carlos:** ya paso, ya paso, solo quiero tranquilizarme _(lo dijo tratando de controlarse)_

 **Gorman:** está bien, como sea, entonces yo lo llevo _(respondió mientras levantaba el cuerpo del suelo)_

 **Carlos:** mejor, así no ahorramos tiempo _(contesto muy positivamente y tratando de que no sonara sarcástico)_

 _Finalmente gorman pone el cuerpo de la nutria muerte en la cama, arlos se asombra por lo calmado que estaba gorman y además con la cantidad de cosas que usaba para trabajar, muchas de ellas eran peligrosas y cortantes_

 **Gorman:** excelente, vamos a comentar con la cirugía, para ver que tan dañado esta el cuerpo del individuo _(lo dijo muy seguro de sí mismo)_

 **Carlos:** y me dice que tenga cuidado con los cuerpos muertos _(contesta muy sarcásticamente)_

 **Gorman:** cuidadito con lo que dices, ellos te escuchan _(lo dice algo enojado)_

 **Carlos:** quienes _(responde como si no le importara la repuesta)_

 **Gorman:** los muertos _(contesta fríamente y muy serio)_

 **Carlos:** uuuu…, que miedo _(responde sarcásticamente, pero con más seriedad)_

 **Gorman:** bien como sea vamos a empezar _(contesta como si no tuviera miedo de lo que hace)_

 _De repente gorman le abre la caja torácica a la nutria, mete su aleta en ella pero cuando la saca, no saca nada del cuerpo_

 **Carlos:** que se suponía que debías hacer _(pregunta con mucha preocupación)_

 **Gorman:** debía a ver saco su intestino delgado, pero por lo visto no está _(responde algo asustado y frustrado)_

 **Carlos:** y eso, a que se deberá _(respondí con mucha curiosidad)_

 **Gorman:** es lo que voy a descubrir _(contesta fríamente)_

 _ **Esta historia continuara…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

 **En la prisión**

 _Alejandro quería saber más, pero Kowalski no quería seguir_

 **Alejandro:** y luego que paso _(dijo tratando de que Kowalski siguiera la historia)_

 **Kowalski:** lo siento Alejandro, pero ya no quiero seguir, es mas creo que quiero olvidar lo que paso _(contesto tratando de que Alejandro no lo molestara más con eso)_

 **Alejandro:** enserio, que paso, no me dejes con la curiosidad, quiero saber _(respondió tratando de que Kowalski no lo dejara con la duda)_

 **Kowalski:** por que debería seguir, tu acaso has ello algo tan malo, que arruino tu vida y te gustaría borrarlo de tu memoria _(lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo y enojo)_

 **Alejandro:** la verdad, si _(contesta seriamente)_

 **Kowalski:** a ver, cual es _(contesto con si no le creyera)_

 **Alejandro:** está bien, prepárate para el verdadero terror _(respondió con un toque dramático)_

 **Kowalski:** uuuuu…, que emocionante _(dijo con mucho sarcasmo)_

 **Alejandro:** bueno, ni tanta, pero aquí te va _(después de eso, el comienza)_

 **En un camino en algún lugar de Texas**

 _ **Alejandro se encontraba caminando por un camino en medio de la noche, se encontraba por algún lugar por Texas, caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo, era un noche algo fría y Alejandro sentía algo de frio, de repente Alejandro se topo con alguien en la carretera, al parecer era otro lémur, que estaba vestido con una capucha, Alejandro solo quería avanzar con su camino y no le prestó importancia, pero aquel otro lémur lo interrumpió**_

 **Julio:** a donde crees que vas extranjero _(dijo julio tratando de que Alejandro lo escuchara)_

 _Alejandro no le siguió prestando importancia y siguió caminando_

 **Julio:** este lugar no es bueno para que alguien que no es por aquí este aquí, y menos por la noche, me llamo julio, y tu cómo te llamas _(contesto con un tono más alegre)_

 **Alejandro:** déjame en paz _(respondió tratando de que no le siguiera molestando)_

 **Julio:** está bien, pero ten cuidado, por aquí hay mucho loco que digamos _(dijo tratando de alertar a Alejandro)_

 **Alejandro:** que interesante, que no tienes algo mejor que hacer _(respondió sarcásticamente)_

 _ **Entonces Alejandro se da la vuelva y no ve a julio por ningún lado, el pensó que julio quizás ya se había y ido y no presto más importancia, siguió por su camino, hasta que llegó a una casa que aparentemente estaba abandonada, era un poco grande y estaba algo descuidada, Alejandro había caminado por horas y horas, decidió que descansaría un poco en este lugar, entonces Alejandro se hecho sobre el piso y se quedo dormido, mas tarde aquel lémur es despertado por un extraño sonido, pero no le prestó importancia, ya que creía que solo se trataba de algún pájaro molesto o del ganado que había por allí, de repente ese extraño ruido siguió y siguió haciendo que Alejandro no se pudiera dormir, hasta que finalmente el lémur se canso del ruido y quiso ver que lo estaba provocando, entonces el ruido se convirtió en ruidos que hacían los puercos a cada rato, por lo visto Alejandro siguió escuchando aquellos puercos, que por sus sonidos y llantos se podían notar que estaban realmente muy asustados, el lémur salió de la casa en donde estaba durmiendo y escucho que los ruidos de los puercos se hacía cada vez más grande, Alejandro sentía mucha curiosidad de pr que los puercos estaban tan asustados, si todo el lugar se veía muy tranquilo y pacifico, después de un rato Alejandro llega a la pocilga donde se encontraban los cerdos**_

 **En la pocilga**

 _ **Alejandro llega a tal lugar y vi un lugar lleno de cerdos de grandes tamaños, unos pequeños y otros bien grandes y gordos, de repente vio a un sujeto que estaba entre los puercos viéndolos con una mirada que asustaba, el lémur siguió mirando el lugar por un agujero que había en unas partes de la pocilga**_

 **Cerdos:** AUXILIO, AYUDENOS, POR FAVOR, AYUDENOS _(los cerdos estaban gritando esto a cada rato)_

 **Persona:** YA CAYENSE, NO ME DEJAN CONSENTRARME _(dijo la persona tratando de callar a los cerdos)_

 **Cerdo:** AYUDENOS, AYUDENOS, NO QUEREMOS SEGUIR AQUÍ _(pero los puercos seguían como si nada)_

 _De repente un cerdito ve que Alejandro estaba observando todo lo que pasaba por el agujero en la pared_

 **Cerdito:** por favor señor, ayúdenos, no queremos estar aquí, ese señores malo, nos quiere hacer algo horrible, ayúdanos buen sujeto, se nos acaba el tiempo, y queremos ser libre _(dijo el cerdito con la esperanza de que Alejandro lo ayudara)_

 _Entonces la persona ve al cerdito chillándole a la pared_

 **Persona:** OYE TU, QUE HACES ALLA EN LA PARED _(contesto enojado al ver el extraño comportamiento de ese puerco)_

 _En eso la persona se acerca al puerco y lo toma de las manos_

 **Cerdito:** POR FAVOR, AYUDENOS…. _(Contesto muy asustado)_

 **Persona:** YA CAYALLE, O YA QUIERES MORIR _(siguió la persona con su voz de enojado)_

 **Cerdito:** AUXILIO, SOCORRO, QUIERE MATARNOS, AYUDANOS… _(Dijo el cerdito aun esperando la ayuda de Alejandro, que nunca llegaría)_

 _ **Alejandro pudo apreciar el terror psicológico que los cerdos estaban sometidos día con día, pero él no podía hacer nada, ya que se podía meter en muchos problemas y tenía un destino importante que tenía que llegar, entonces la persona toma un puerco de la pocilga y se lo lleva, el lémur a pesar que no tenía tiempo que perder, decidió seguir a aquella persona que se estaba llevando el puerco de los demás que seguir en la pocilga, y lo siguió hasta el matadero**_

 **En el matadero**

 _ **Ya en el matadero, Alejandro vio los aterradores instrumentos que los humanos usaban para matar a los puercos, ese lugar era un verdadero infierno para los cerdos, un autentico lugar sacado de una película de terror, y todos los cerdos de la pocilga, tarde o temprano tendrán que pasar por ese aterrador lugar, entonces Alejandro siguió observando más atento el lugar desde la ventana donde se había colocado para ver lo que pasaba en ese lugar, por el otro lado en la puerta del matadero, la persona seguía llevando al puerco hasta el lugar de su muerte, pero el cerdo como si supiera lo que le iba a pasar en ese lugar, tratada de escapar como se pudiera, pero la persona sin sentimientos al parecer no lo permitía, de repente la persona toma un martillo y sin que el puerco se lo esperara o lo viera venir, aquel sujeto golpea al cerdo con toda sus fuerzas en la cabeza, dejando inconsciente al puerco, luego la cruel persona coloca al cerdo en el dispositivo tecle** _ (según tengo entendido, así se llama el artefacto macabro donde colocamos a los cerdos para moverlos por todo el trayecto, si así es, todo esto no lo explico el profesor, porque, porque quizás lleguemos a matar a un puerco, y como podrán apreciar, esto que les estoy diciendo es real, asi tratamos a los pobres puercos TT_TT) _**entonces el inconsciente puerco despierta sin sus patas, ya que aquella persona se las había cortado y luego engancho al pobre puerco de las piernas y lo subí hasta arriba del dispositivo tecle, Alejandro no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo, el asustado puerco comenzó a moverse todo lo que podía, hasta que deja el dispositivo de mover al puerco, el cerdo seguía retorciéndose todo lo que podía, después la persona toma al puerco y corta su yugular** (no recuerdo si era una vena o arteria, en fin, si corta la yugular te mueres, XD)_ _**entonces el cerdo comienza a desangrarse mucho hasta que finalmente el cerdo deja de moverse, el lémur seguía sin creer todo lo que pasaba en ese lugar que le provocaba hasta a el miedo, pero solo era el principio, y qué bueno que el cerdo estaba muerto, porque si no, deseara estarlo, que lo que había pasado el puerco no era nada, con lo aterrador que estaba a punto de venir, de repente el sujeto toma una sierra manual y la deja sobre la mesa, luego toma una motosierra y la enciende**_

 **En la prisión**

 _ **Alejandro le seguía contando su historia de lo que le paso en Texas,**_ **(mientras tanto con gorman y Carlos, XD)**

… _ **.**_

 **En el oficina del detective gorman**

 _(después de lo ultimo laboratorio forense, gorman decidió mejor irse de allí y demostrare a Carlos otras cosas)_ _ **El detective en el caso de Kowalski seguía con Carlos mostrándole su trabajo, como si no tuviera otra cosa más importante que hacer**_ _(pues este que piensa o que ¬¬, que no tiene amigos o que, XD)_ _ **de repente Carlos ve en la pared de gorman una foto enmarcada**_

 **Carlos:** quien es ella _(pregunto con curiosidad)_

 **Gorman:** ella es Alejandra, es una fugitiva de la ley, por cinco largos años he intentado atraparla, pero nomas no, por eso no quise que ejecutaran a kowalski, todavía, si mis predicciones son ciertas, Kowalski como a Alejandra, de ser así, el nos puede conducir a ella _(contesto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo)_

 **Carlos:** pero sabe que los cargos contra Kowalski son muchos, y muy graves, a menos, de que deberás lo tuviste consiente todo el tiempo, es por eso que me estas enseñando todo esto, sabes que soy la mano derecha de pingüino alfa, el único que te puede dar más tiempo, verdad, ¿es eso? _(respondió tratando de quitarse sus dudas)_

 **Gorman:** así es Carlos, me dieron un tiempo limitado, pero el pingüino alfa tiene la última palabra, por eso te enseño todo esto, quiero convencerte para que el pingüino alfa me dé más tiempo, porque si no, mataran a Kowalski antes de encontrar a Alejandra o peor aún, que ni siquiera encuentre una pista de su paradero _(lo dijo tratando de convencer a Carlos)_

 **Carlos:** lo siento gorman, no te puedo ayudar, el pingüino alfa es un pingüino muy ocupado, y además aunque me escuchara, no te podría asegurar de que acepte, pero quizás pueda llevarte con él, y hay tú haces lo que puedas _(contesto Carlos tratando de ayudar a gorman)_

 **Gorman:** de acuerdo Carlos, me parece bien _(respondió con un tono de alivio y alegría)_

 **Carlos:** pero volviendo con Alejandra, me podrías contar más de ella _(lo dice para calmar sus dudas de quien era Alejandra)_

 **Gorman:** está bien Carlos, por favor, toma asiento _(respondió con su carácter casi siempre sentimientos)_

 _Entonces Carlos se sienta en una silla al lado del escritorio de gorman, y el detective se sentó en su escritorio mientras sacaba unas fotos, periodos y expedientes de la tal Alejandra_

 **Gorman:** Alejandra es una asesina que mata a sangre fría, es una depredadora que mata a sus víctimas sin sentimiento alguno, es una manipuladora y astuta asesina que en varias ocasiones me ha burlado, es la única que ha logrado eso, mas de una vez, antes la considerábamos una asesina en serie, pero era peor de lo que creía, causo la muerte de muchos animales, y recientemente mato a casi todos los animales del zoológico de central park, digo casi por que le falto a kowalski, estoy completamente seguro que Kowalski fue su títere _(contesto muy seriamente)_

 _De repente gorman le entrega a Carlos las fotos, diarios y expedientes de Alejandra_

 **Carlos:** increíble gorman, ella de veras es muy peligrosa, y porque incluiste lo del zoológico de central park, que el asesino no fue Kowalski _(respondió por su curiosidad)_

 **Gorman:** la verdad no tengo idea si realmente Alejandra mato a todo el zoológico de central park, pero en lo que si estoy seguro, es que Kowalski a pesar de ser muy listo, no creo que se haya vuelto un asesino de la noche a la mañana, y aunque ese allá sido el caso, ¿kowalski?, naaaa…., quizás el tiene madera de villano, pero no de asesino, Kowalski no tiene razones de ser un asesino en serie, además de que el no es sádico, que yo sepa, y conozco a Alejandra, se cómo piensa, tantos años de investigación hicieron que nada de lo que haga Alejandra ahora me sorprenda, así está la cosa _(contesto tratando de quitarle la duda a carlós)_

 _Luego de que Carlos respondió todas sus dudas y allá visto todas las fotos sangrientas y expedientes de Alejandra, supo que definitivamente ayudaría a gorman en el caso de Alejandra_

 **Carlos:** está bien gorman, hare todo lo posible por ayudarte, aun no me puedo imaginar lo horrores que Alejandra podría estar haciendo en estos momentos _(lo dijo con un tono muy seguro y fuerte)_

 **Gorman:** me alegra que me quieras ayudar Carlos, pero a pesar de que Alejandra sigue cometiendo de las suyas, no perseguiré mas a Alejandra cayendo en sus trampas y caminos sin salidas _(contesto un tono leve y algo enojado)_

 **Carlos:** ¿por qué no?, que no puede contra ella _(lo dice algo confundido)_

 **Gorman:** la verdad no, ella sabe que la persigo, y no me la va a dejar tan fácil, pero el caso de kowalski, me conducirá hacia ella, y por consiguiente a sus muertes, dos pájaros de un tiro, que irónico verdad, Carlos _(respondió con mucha frialdad)_

 **Carlos:** está bien, pero lo que le dije del pingüino alfa, de veras, no es mentira, lo más que puedo hacer es llevarlo con él, para que le explique mejor como está la cosa, estoy casi seguro que lo va a convencer, el pingüino alfa y yo casi pensamos igual, si logro convencerme, entonces lo convencerá a él, solo que tendrán cuidado, de que le va a costar trabajo, le va a costar trabajo _(lo dijo con mucha preocupación)_

 **Gorman:** no te preocupes Carlos, ya lo tengo cubierto, hace tiempo que me preparaba para esta ocasión, en caso claro, que lo necesitara _(respondió con un tono algo despreocupado)_

 **Carlos:** bien, entonces prepárese, por que muy pronto va a hablar con él personalmente, y casi nadie habla con él, y pues me tengo que ir, así que adiós _(contesto ya a punto de irse)_

 **Gorman:** de acuerdo, lo estaré, y adiós Carlos, cuídate _(lo dice para despedirse)_

 **Carlos:** si lo tendré _(respondió ya caminando hacia la puerta)_

 _Entonces Carlos sala de la oficina del detective, mientras que gorman descansa un poco para la posible visita con el pingüino alfa_

…

 **En la celda de Kowalski y Alejandro**

 _ **Después de todo lo que le conto el lémur al pingüino, Kowalski interrumpió con la historia de Alejandro**_

 **Kowalski:** HAAAAY…., SI, podres cerditos _(contesta con un tono sarcástico)_

 **Alejandro:** ¿te molesta?, apenas estoy llegando a la mejor parte _(respondió tratando de no parecer que estaba enojado)_

 **Kowalski:** bueno, mi historia es más sangrienta y mejor que esa, y supongo que por eso no te metieron a la cárcel, ¿verdad? _(lo dijo como si nada)_

 **Alejandro:** no, la verdad no, la razón de que este aquí, es porque mis compañeros me abandonaron en las gafas de la justicia, al menos mis cargos no me mandaran a la silla eléctrica en cualquier momento, como otros que se volvieron amargados por eso _(contesta con su indirecta)_

 **Kowalski:** bien, sigue con tu historia, a ver si es la gran cosa como dices _(lo dice con un tono muy amargado, pero tratando de que no sonara tan mal)_

 **Alejandro:** perfecto, bien siguiendo con mi historia, ¿en dónde me quede? _(lo dice por olvidar ese detallé)_

 **Kowalski:** en lo de lo cerditos _(contesta tratando de no enojarse)_

 **Alejandro:** así, gracias Kowalski, bien entonces sigo con mi historia _(después de decir eso, vuelve a comenzar su historia)_

… _ **.**_

 **En el matadero**

 _ **Alejandro un veía como el carnicero seguía con su acto tan sangriento con el puerco que para su suerte ya estaba muerto, y luego de que el puerco ya estaba en su posición, en el monorriel**_ _(el aparato que usamos para mover los cuerpos de los cerdos de un lugar a otro)_ _**comienza a abrirle entre las patas al puerco, después la persona con su cuchillo comienza a degollarle el cuello al cadáver del cerdito, de repente del cuello del puerco comenzó a salir mucha, pero mucha sangre** (esto se debe a que corta la yugular, una vena muy importante que pasa por allí litro y litro de sangre por el cuello, por cierto, el cuerpo del cerdo debe quedarse totalmente sin sangre, para no tener problemas más tarde, XD) _

_**Continuara….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

 **En el matadero**

 _ **Luego de todo lo que le había hecho aquel humano al puerco, prosiguió con tomar la sierra eléctrica, en ese instante comenzó a descuartizar al cerdo ya muerto desde hace ya tiempo, sacándole todos los órganos de su cuerpo, hasta que solo deja la pura carne del puerco, una vez terminado con su cometido, envuelve todos los órganos del cerdo en una bolsa y se dirigió al congelador, solo para dejar allí el contenido de aquella bolsa con los órganos del cerdo, hasta su futuro consumo, después el carnicero prosiguió con bajar lo que quedaba del puerco en una mesa, entonces el sujeto comenzó a cortar la carne del cerdo con su cuchillo, en trozos de carne mas pequeños, mientras tanto, el podre de Alejandro había visto todo el espectáculo desde su lugar, el lémur al ver todo lo que había visto en este lugar, finalmente comprendió por que los cerdos hace rato estaban muy asustado de aquella persona, luego con mucho cuidado Alejandro comenzó a irse lentamente de aquel escalofriante sitio, pero tropieza y provoca un pequeño escándalo, provocando que el carnicero dejara de hacer su trabaja y se pusiera a ver que fue ese ruido, pero no encontró nada, Alejandro ya se había retirado de ese lugar, sin dejar ninguna pista de su presencia en ese lugar**_ _(a excepción de ese "pequeño" relajo que provoca con unos cosas que tenía el carnicero en su zona de trabajo, claro está, XD)_

…

 **En la prisión**

 _ **Alejandro termino de contarle toda la historia a Kowalski, de repente Kowalski finalmente decide hablar sobre su experiencia con Alejandra, lo que sorprendió a Alejandro, ya que creía que ya no quería hablar sobre ello, pero aun así, con todo el gusto del mundo, Alejandro dejo que Kowalski contara su historia, y así paso**_

…

 **En el zoológico del central park**

 _ **Después de lo último**_ _ **(para los que no se acuerden: skipper había despertado a Kowalski)**_ _ **Kowalski finalmente despierta de su sueño, y entonces el pingüino líder comenzó a hablar**_

 **Skipper:** Kowalski, tenemos un problema, allá afuera _(lo dice algo asustado, pero fuerte)_

 **Cabo:** kowalski, te sientes bien _(pregunto el pingüino tierno un poco asustado)_

 **Kowalski:** rayos, creo que me quede toda la noche, tratando de mejorar el olvidizador, que por cierto fue todo un éxito _(contesto el genio algo confundido, pero tratando de sonreír)_

 **Rico:** JINCFINJCEFNJCJMCMJCMRVV3FRV3FR _(comento el loco con su lenguaje poco entendible)_

 **Skipper:** exacto, Kowalski, tenemos un problema allá arriba _(respondió el pingüino líder con su voz preocupada)_

 **Kowalski:** tranquilo skipper, pues que hay allá arriba _(pregunto retóricamente)_

 **Skipper:** no quieres saber Kowalski _(dice el pingüino líder seriamente)_

 **Kowalski:** ok, esto ya me está asustando, rico, que pasa _(le pregunta el genio al pingüino loco)_

 **Rico:** ARRIBA, CAJA, HEMBRA, PROBLEMAS… _(Comento el loco)_

 **Kowalski:** que arriba de nosotros hay una caja con el posible contenido de un pingüino hembra, y que esto nos puede ocasionar ciertos problemas _(respondió el pingüino listo, tratando de confirmar lo que entendió del loco)_

 **Rico:** SI _(le loco le afirmo al genio)_

 **Cabo:** entonces que hacemos Kowalski, con la nueva esperando allá arriba _(pregunto nuevamente el pingüino tierno)_

 **Kowalski:** enserio, tengo que contestar eso, bueno no importa, pues tenemos que dejarla pasar, y conocernos, claro está _(contesto el genio tratando de no enojarse con su equipo)_

 **Skipper:** está bien, pero que Kowalski la salude primero _(el pingüino líder responde rápidamente)_

 **Kowalski:** que, y yo porque _(lo dije algo sorprendido)_

 **Skipper:** que, fue tu idea, el de las ideas, siempre es el primero, verdad muchachos _(contesta muy seguro de sí mismo y volteando a ver al pingüino tierno y loco)_

 **Cabo:** si, skipper tiene razón _(responde, tratando de confirmar lo que dijo su líder)_

 **Rico:** chi _(el loco quiso decir, si)_

 **Skipper:** ves Kowalski, ahora ve allá arriba, y conoce a la nueva _(el ordeno el líder al pingüino genio)_

 **Kowalski:** está bien, va voy _(después de eso, el pingüino genio se retiro de allí)_

 _Entonces el pingüino listo, subió hasta la parte de arriba del habitad de los pingüinos, de repente Kowalski ve con sus ojos, una caja de madera no muy grande y abierta, pero al lado de esa caja, se encontraba una pingüina, que creía que estaba sola en aquel habitad_

 **Kowalski:** este, hola, yo soy Kowalski, y tu cómo te llamas _(pregunto el genio tratando de saber el nombre de la nueva)_

 **Alejandra:** O…, Kowalski, no pensé que aquí abriera pingüinos, pensé que estaba sola _(contesto la misteriosa pingüina)_

 **Kowalski:** pues no, y todavía no me dices tu nombre _(dijo el genio, tratando de saber el nombre de la nueva)_

 **Alejandra:** o…, perdón, mi nombre es Alejandra _(le dice con su voz amigable)_

 **Kowalski:** Alejandra, sabes, tenemos un escondite acá abajo del habitad, por eso no nos veías, te gustaría pasar _(contesta el genio, tratando de que la nueva entrara a la guarida)_

 **Alejandra:** que bien, gracias Kowalski eres, muy amable _(nuevamente con su voz muy amigable)_

 **Kowalski:** de nada Alejandra _(el pingüino listo se sonroja)_

 _Entonces Kowalski y Alejandra bajan a la guarida de los pingüinos, donde el pingüino genio llega seguro al piso de la guarida, pero Alejandra se resbala de las escaleras, por suerte Kowalski logra atrapar a Alejandra con sus aletas_

 **Alejandra:** lo siento Kowalski, no estoy acostumbrada a subir o bajar escaleras _(responde la pingüina muy apenada)_

 **Kowalski:** no te preocupes, todo estará bien, siéntete como en casa _(el pingüino estratégico sonríe)_

 _Entonces Alejandra ve a skipper, rico, y cabo_

 **Alejandra:** Kowalski, y tus amigos, quienes son _(le pregunta al pingüino genio)_

 **Kowalski:** así, ellos son skipper, rico y cabo _(le responde a la nueva pingüina)_

… _ **.**_

 **En la prisión**

 **Había sonado la campana del almuerzo, interrumpiendo la historia de Kowalski, de repente aparece un guardia y les abre la puerta de su celda**

 **Kowalski:** vaya, si que se pasa mucho el tiempo cuando uno cuenta historia _(lo dice algo sorprendido)_

 **Alejandro:** verdad que si, entonces si conociste a Alejandra Kowalski _(contesta algo emocionado)_

 **Kowalski:** si, y me gustaría no haberlo hecho _(el pingüino listo responde algo triste)_

 **Alejandro:** descuida Kowalski, se que todo se solucionara algún día _(responde tratando de calmar al pingüino genio)_

 **Kowalski:** gracias Alejandro, eres un gran amigo _(responde el pingüino un poco mejor)_

 **Alejandro:** lo sé Kowalski, y que esperas, ver a comer, yo tengo que hacer algo importante _(comenta el lémur ya casi yéndose)_

 **Kowalski:** está bien, adiós Alejandro _(el pingüino genio se despide del lémur)_

 **Alejandro:** adiós Kowalski _(el lémur se despide del pingüino genio)_

 _ **Entonces Kowalski se va a la cafetería de la prisión, mientras que Alejandro se va a la sala de visitas, donde toma un teléfono y enfrente del vidrio apareció nada más y nada menos que gorman**_

 **Gorman:** que tal Alejandro, como te fue _(pregunto el detective muy seriamente)_

 **Alejandro:** lo he conseguido gorman, tuve un pequeño problema, pero al final, Kowalski decidió hablar, y si, tus sospecha sobre Kowalski, se han confirmado gorman, Kowalski si conoció a Alejandra (respondió el lémur tranquilamente)

 **Gorman:** perfecto, hay Kowalski, acabas de sentenciarte definitivamente a muerte, y el tiempo que le queda, es muy limitado, sigue así Alejandro, y mantente lejos de las relaciones amistosa, cuando todo esto termine, Kowalski será ejecuta, me entendiste Alejandro _(dijo el pingüino detective muy alegrado, pero tratando de seguir con su carácter de serio)_

 **Alejandro:** está bien gorman, hasta luego _(entonces el lémur cuelga)_

 **Gorman:** excelente, entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, prepárate Alejandra, que voy por ti, y esta vez, te voy a atrapar definitivamente _(risa malvada)_

 **En la cafetería de la prisión**

 _ **Kowalski había ido a la cafetería de la prisión para comer algo, ya después de esperar su turno, en la eterna final interminable, finalmente llego su turno, pero desafortunadamente se acabo la comida rica de hoy y le tuvieron que dar las sobras frías de la comida de ayer**_

 **Kowalski:** como rayos hay sobras, si nunca sobra comida _(dijo el pingüino genio muy enojado)_

 **Cocinera:** tú no tienes derecho a quejarte, escoria del mundo (le comento bruce y fríamente)

 **Kowalski:** pero, ya verán cuando salga de aquí _(susurro el pingüino inteligente)_

 _ **Después de ese momento incomodo, Kowalski fue a tomar asiento entre las mesas de la cafetería, y tomo una cuchara y comenzó a moverla sobre su comida, pero nomas se ponía pensar un poco y no se comía la comida, ya que sentía mucho asco de comer eso, pero era lo único que había para comer, al final Kowalski decidió por no comer y se levanto de la mesa, de repente el pingüino escucho una voz que lo llamaba, se dio la vuelta y vio que era nada más y nada menos que gorman, que lo vuelve a sentar en la mesa que antiguamente se había levantado, el detective al igual que el pingüino se sientan en la mesa**_

 **Gorman:** hola Kowalski, como te encuentras _(dijo con un tono amigable)_

 **Kowalski:** quien eres tu _(respondió el pingüino algo confundido)_

 **Gorman:** así, me llamo gorman, y soy un detective, trabajo en el caso de Alejandra, tengo entendido que tuviste contacto directo con la tal Alejandra, y me gustaría que me ayudaras en la investigación _(comento el detective, para que el pingüino entendiera la situación)_

 **Kowalski:** pues sí, si conocí a Alejandra, cual es el punto _(dice el pingüino genio tratando de ver que dice gorman)_

 **Gorman:** veras, supongo que como conociste a Alejandra y terminaste aquí, sabes lo peligrosa que es _(dijo el detective con su carácter frio)_

 **Kowalski:** pues así es, para que me quieres gorman, cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones _(responde el inteligente como si supiera que esconde algo)_

 **Gorman:** sabes Kowalski, ven, salgamos un rayo de la prisión, quieres _(dice el detective tratando de que el genio le tomara confianza)_

 **Kowalski:** está bien gorman, vámonos _(el pingüino listo sabia que algo le estaba ocultando el detective y quería saber porque)_

 _ **Entonces Kowalski y gorman se levantan de la silla y se van de la prisión, para dirigirse hacia la oficina de gorman, en el cuartel central**_

…

 **En la oficina de gorman**

 _ **Kowalski y gorman entran a la oficina del detective, entonces el pingüino genio se sienta en una silla, mientras que gorman se sienta en su silla**_

 **Gorman:** muy bien Kowalski, cuéntame de ti _(dijo el detective tratando de saber más sobre el pingüino en cuestión)_

 **Kowalski:** yo se bien que tú me conoces gorman, te lo voy a decir, no me vas a engañar con tus acertijos e indirectas, que quieres _(responde el pingüino inteligente tratando de que gorman fuera directo)_

 **Gorman:** bien Kowalski, antes de continuar, quieres jugar un poco de ajedrez _(dijo el detective tratando de calmar al listo)_

 **Kowalski:** está bien, porque no _(respondió el genio como si no le importare)_

 **Gorman:** blancas o negras _(dijo el detective seriamente)_

 **Kowalski:** blancas _(respondió el pingüino listo con mucha felicidad)_

 **Gorman:** bien _(respondió muy fríamente)_

 _Entonces así quedaron, Kowalski fue el bando blanco y gorman el bando negro, de repente Kowalski mueve el peón del rey dos casillas adelante_

 **Kowalski:** veamos qué haces gorman _(comento el pingüino muy confiado)_

 **Gorman:** bien Kowalski, un movimiento muy comprensible y obvio, interesante comienzo, pero haré lo mismo a ver qué pasa _(dijo el detective moviendo el peón del alfil a la casilla "c5" y con su carácter muy serio)_

 **Kowalski:** vamos Kowalski, piensa, como puedo ganarle a gorman, cual puede ser mi próximo movimiento _(pensó Kowalski, hasta que mueve el caballo del lado del rey a la casilla "f3")_

 **Gorman:** bien Kowalski, te mueves perfectamente, pero eres demasiado obvio, me pregunto cómo te ira posteriormente en el juego, bien, pues veamos _(pensó el detective, mientras movía el peón de la dama, un paso al frente)_

 **Kowalski:** JAQUE AL REY, _(dijo Kowalski al mover su alfil en una posición que le estaba dando jaque al rey de gorman)_

 **Gorman:** con que esas tenemos Kowalski, bien, puedo jugar tu juego _(entonces gorman bloquea el jaque con su alfil)_

 _De repente Kowalski se come el alfil de gorman con su alfil, pero gorman también se come el alfil de Kowalski con su dama, quedando ambos sin alfil_

 **Kowalski y gorman:** que estará pensando, de seguro en una estrategia para vencerme, vamos, tengo que ganar, no importa cómo, pero tengo que ganar, para poder sobrevivir este encuentro, no puedo ser derrotado, no, YO TENGO QUE GANAR… _(Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo)_

 _Entonces Kowalski sube el peón del rey una casilla más arriba, pero gorman se come su peón con su otro peón, enseguida Kowalski se come el peon de gorman con su caballo, quedando amenazada con el caballo, la dama de gorman_

 **Gorman:** pero que estará tramando Kowalski, sí que es bueno en el ajedrez, pero yo lo soy más, eso me da algo de ventaja y el no se lo espera _(pensó gorman y movió su dama a la casilla "e3")_

 **Kowalski:** rayos, mi caballo esta inmovilizado, ahora que hago, mmm…, ya se, are el enroque de una vez, para dificultarle más el juego a gorman _(pensó Kowalski al hacer el enroque corto con el rey y la torre en la casilla "h1")_

 **Gorman:** perfecto, Kowalski dejo que me comiera a su caballo, pero así dejo a la dama en campo abierto, por lo que la dejaría muy desprotegida y fácil de atacar, bueno no importa, el que no arriesga, no gana _(pensó gorman, mientras se comía con su dama el caballo de Kowalski)_

 **Kowalski:** rayos, como fue que no vi que podía salvar a mi caballo, está bien, no te preocupes Kowalski, todo saldrá bien, si puedes vencer a este tal gorman _(pensó Kowalski mientras hacia su próxima jugada)_

 _ **Entonces Kowalski sube el peón de la casilla "f2"dos paso al frente, amenazando así a su dama, entonces gorman mueve su dama de tal modo que le da jaque al rey, pero Kowalski lo bloquea con su torra, de repente gorman sube su peón de la casilla "c5" a la siguiente casilla, en eso, Kowalski mueve su peón de alfil, de tal modo que vuelve a amenazar a la dama de gorman, de repente gorman pone su dama en la casilla "d5", entonces Kowalski sube el peón del caballo una casilla, pero el peón de gorma se lo come y a la vez es comido por el peón de la torre que tenia Kowalski, en eso gorman sube su peón del rey dos casillas, Kowalski a su vez sube una casilla mas el peón del alfil, quedando amenazada de nuevo la dama de gorman, luego el detective coloca a su dama en la casilla "d6", después Kowalski se come el peón del rey de gorman, y este se come ese peón con su dama, enseguida Kowalski pone la torre en la casilla "e2", quedando en una muy mala posición para gorman, ya que detrás de la dama estaba el rey, por lo tanto no la podía quitar, por lo que el detective es obligado a que se coma la torre de Kowalski, y el pingüino genio a su vez se come la dama de gorman, dándole jaque al rey de gorman, y detective para quitarse del jaque, lo bloquea con su alfil**_

 **Kowalski:** PERFECTO, este tipo no sabe lo que hace, la estuvo, yo ganare esta partida _(pensó Kowalski, quedando muy emocionado por su posible victoria)_

 **Gorman:** excelente, de seguro Kowalski ya se confió lo suficiente, bien, ya es hora de jugar enserio _(pensó gorman nuevamente)_

 _De repente Kowalski coloca su dama en la casilla "f3", pero gorman coloca su caballo en la casilla "c6", entonces Kowalski coloca a su dama una casilla a la izquierda, mientras gorman coloca su rey una casilla también a la izquierda_

 **Kowalski:** ese gorman no sabe nada del ajedrez, ya estoy a punto de vencerlo, este tipo sabrá lo bueno que soy en el ajedrez _(pensó nuevamente Kowalski, al colocar su dama en la casilla "c7")_

 **Gorman:** se le nota a Kowalski que no sabe absolutamente nada en el ajedrez, este tal Kowalski, sabrá por que soy un experto en el ajedrez _(pensó el detective mientras jugaba su siguiente jugada en su juego de ajedrez)_

 _ **Continuara….**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **En la oficina de gorman**

 _Kowalski y gorman seguían jugando su juego de ajedrez, cuando de repente gorman comenzó a hablarle a Kowalski sobre su caso_

 **Gorman:** sabes Kowalski, no quiero molestarte ni nada, pero ya me aburrió jugar este juego de ajedrez _(dijo gorman con un tono muy despreocupado)_

 **Kowalski:** lo dices por que estas a punto de perder _(comento el pingüino genio con toda la confianza del mundo)_

 **Gorman:** lo digo, porque quiero proponerte algo, se que tienes una condena de muerte, y solo sigues con vida por que el caso no se ha cerrado al 100% y sabes porque… _(Respondió el detective tratando de ver cómo reacciona Kowalski)_

 **Kowalski:** como lo sabes _(dijo Kowalski todo confundido)_

 **Gorman:** porque yo soy la razón de que sigas vivo

 _ **Kowalski comenzó a preocuparse mucho, ya que sabía que había una razón para que hubiera ido a su oficina, el juego de ajedrez era un trampa y cayo justo en ella, el pingüino genio sabía que no debía permaneces más tiempo con gorman, tenía que irse ya de su oficina, antes de que algo grave pasara, ya que sabia más o menos como era que actuaban los detectives como gorman, llegar a su objetivo final sin importar los medios para alcanzarlo, entonces Kowalski se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir gorman le dice algo antes de que se marchara**_

 **Gorman:** oye Kowalski, a donde vas, que no hemos terminar de jugar, que fue algo que dije… _(Comento el pingüino detective antes de que Kowalski se fuera de su oficina)_

 **Kowalski:** lo siento gorman, no puedo seguir estando aquí, tengo que irme, debo ir con Alejandro, de seguro ya esta preocupándose por mi… _(Dijo el pingüino científico tratando de salir de allí)_

 **Gorman:** si claro, y como sigue tu relación con Alejandra…, la rompe corazones, literalmente…. _(Respondió gorman antes de que Kowalski cerrara su puerta)_

 **Kowalski:** CALLATE…, NO TE VOY A DECIR NADA…., prefiero morir antes de ayudar a un tipo como tu _(Kowalski reacciona muy agresivamente contra gorman al escuchar esas palabras)_

 **Gorman:** PORQUE LA SIGUES PROTEGIENDO KOWALSKI, ella te traiciono…., y te dejo en la cárcel para que te pudrieras, o será que no es así, tienes acaso otra razón, EEEE…, Kowalski _(Respondió gorman defendiese agredidamente también)_

 **Kowalski:** NO ME LO RECUERDES…, SI SABES TODO ESO, PARA QUE ME NECESITAS _(Kowalski azota la puerta de gorman como si trata de romperla)_

 **Gorman:** perfecto, mi plan salió como lo planeado, entonces Kowalski si conoció a Alejandra, o debería decir, el único que sobrevivió por más tiempo con Alejandra…., _(tira el rey blanco de Kowalski)_ jaque mate Kowalski…., jaque mate… _(Dijo gorman sacando una sonrisa de su pico y después comenzó a reírse muy locamente)_

 _… **.**_

 **En la celda de Kowalski**

 _Kowalski llega a su celda donde se encontraba Alejandro esperando por el_

 **Alejandro:** Kowalski dónde estabas, ya me estaba preocupando, por cierto, en donde te habías metido _(dijo Alejandro todo preocupado)_

 **Kowalski:** lo siento Alejandro, pero estaba con gorman, pero bueno, ahora tengo que irme de aquí _(respondió Kowalski todo agitado y apresurado)_

 **Alejandro:** que te pasa… te sientes bien, que te dijo ese tal gorman _(comento Alejandro todo preocupado por Kowalski)_

 **Kowalski:** tengo que irme de aquí, donde…, donde esta…, donde…

 _Kowalski comenzó a buscar por toda su celda mientras que Alejandro se preguntaba que estaba buscando Kowalski_

 **Alejandro:** que estas buscando _(dijo Alejandro todo confundido por lo que le pasaba a Kowalski)_

 _De repente Kowalski encuentra una llave en donde lo había escondido_

 **Alejandro:** una llave, y para que quieres una llave _(respondió Alejandro aun sin saber que le pasaba a Kowalski)_

 **Kowalski:** perfecto, aquí estaba…., lo siento Alejandro, pero tengo que irme, este lugar ya no es seguro para mí… _(Comento Kowalski mientras sacaba unos ladrillos de la pared)_

 **Alejandro:** a donde crees que vas, es casi imposible escapar de aquí, además por qué no quieres ayudar a gorman, quizás te convenga estar del lado de gorman… _(Dijo Alejandro tratando de que Kowalski cambiara de opinión)_

 **Kowalski:** ya lo sé…, pero correré el riesgo, ese gorman no es de confianza, conozco a los de su tipo, el solo nos utilizara hasta que consiga lo que quiere, después nos dejara a nuestra suerte, y te aconsejo algo, no te justes con ese detective, solo terminaras peor, créeme, si tan solo conocieras lo que quiere gorman, ya no te juntarías con él, el solo te ve como una herramienta, un simple peón sin importancia, que cuando cumpla su objetivo, lo dejara a su suerte o peor aún, te usara como carne de cañón _(dijo Kowalski muy seguro de cómo era gorman)_

 **Alejandro:** ooo…, y según tu, que pieza serias _(comento Alejandro viendo que pensaba Kowalski)_

 **Kowalski:** seria como un alfil, un peligroso y letal alfil, que aunque poderoso y temible, no es indispensable, pero te lo digo y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no importa que tan importante seas para gorman, aunque seas la pieza mas poderosa del juego, una reina o dama, como le quieras llamar, si tiene la oportunidad, se deshará de ti antes de que ni siquiera te des cuenta _(le respondió Kowalski a Alejandro antes de irse)_

 **Alejandro:** mmm…ya veo, entonces voy contigo, tampoco me importa el riesgo _(comento Alejandro sobre la idea de escape de Kowalski)_

 **Kowalski:** está bien, entonces hagámoslo, nomas ten cuidado, que este lugar se supone que es inescapable, hasta que mi escape se cumpla _(dijo Kowalski todo seguro de que podrá cumplir la peligrosa hazaña)_

 _… **.**_

 **En la prisión**

 _ **Entonces Kowalski y Alejandro salieron de sus celdas a la hora de la comida, ya que a esa hora todo el mundo se encontraba en el comedor, después de que salieron de los pasillos de la prisión, se fueron directo al patio de la prisión, una vez allí, Kowalski y Alejandro desde su posición trataron de ver si todavía había guardias vigilando desde los puestos de vigilancia, de repente ambos se dieron cuenta que si había guardias vigilando, por lo que sería mucho más difícil escaparse, en eso el pingüino y el lémur se dirigieron a una zona en la cerca con alambre de púas en lo mas alto, donde no los pudieran ver los guardias de vigilancia a simple vista, lo que tenían que hacer Kowalski y Alejandro era sencillo, simplemente tenían que saltar la cerca, y una vez saltado la cerca, tenían que correr a los puestos de vigilancia ya que después de la cerca con alambre de púas, se encontraba una pared de concreto solido de 3 metros, y una vez allí tenían que noquear a los vigilantes y desde allí oprimir el botón que abre la puerta principal y una vez abierta la puerta principal, tenían que correr por sus vidas otra vez hasta la puerta principal antes de que los demás guardias la cerraran**_

 **Kowalski:** bien Alejandro, una vez que saltemos la cerca, ya no habrá marcha atrás, estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo _(dijo el pingüino para estar seguro de que Alejandro lo iba a hacer)_

 **Alejandro:** tú sabes que lo estoy Kowalski, hagámoslo, amigo _(respondió Alejandro todo seguro de su decisión)_

 **Kowalski:** de acuerdo, entonces hagámoslo, sin temor, prepárate prisión, que estos rehenes, se escapan hoy _(comento el pingüino antes de subirse a la cerca)_

 ** _Entonces Kowalski y Alejandro comienzan a escalar la cerca, ya cuando estaban tratando de pasar las púas que tenía el alambre en lo más alto, un guardia de vigilancia los ve y sale corriendo a tocar la alarma de seguridad, una vez que Kowalski y Alejandro estaban al otro lado de la cerca, suena la alarma de seguridad y el pingüino junto con el lémur corren hacia el puesto de vigilancia más cercano, en eso lo guardias comenzaron a bajar de su posición y le comenzaron a disparar a Kowalski y Alejandro, el pingüino ya tenía todo esto planeado y saca una bomba de humo que la arroja hacia los guardias que los tomo por sorpresa, los guardias de la prisión no pudieron ver nada por el humo que nomas no se disipaba, Kowalski y Alejandro siguieron adelante y después de pasar los guardias cuidadosamente suben las escaleras de la torre de vigilancia, una vez en lo más alto, llegan a la cabina de seguridad donde por suerte no se encontraron con ningún guardia de seguridad, el pingüino presiono el botón que abría la puerta principal y esta comenzó a abrirse, entonces los prisioneros que comenzaron a salir al patio de la prisión, vieron que la puerta se estaba abriendo y sin guardias a su alrededor, así que estos aprovecharon la ocasión y comenzaron a correr como locos, Alejandro ve que debajo de la torre de vigilancia se encontraba lleno de guardias que ya habían comenzado a subir las escaleras, por lo que ambos prófugos decidieron salir corriendo por arriba del muro de 3 metros, y tenían que tener mucho cuidado ya que si se caían, sería el fin del plan de fugarse de la cárcel, por lo que decidieron irse lento pero con paso firme, de repente comenzaron a aparecer cientos de policías que se comenzaron a colocar a la puerta para evitar que los prisioneros escapasen, estos esperando que la estampida de cientos de prófugos los neutralizaran, siguieron corriendo como loco, pero para la desgracia de los prisioneros, su plan no funciono y fueron vencidos por la policía que supo contenerlos, mientras arriba del muro, las cosas se les estaba complicando a Kowalski y Alejandro ya que vieron que salir por la puerta principal no había funcionado, además de que vieron que los guardias de vigilancia los habían rodeados, y parecía que este sería el final del plan de Kowalski de escaparse._**

 ** _Continuara….._**


	5. Chapter 5

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen.

Observacion: Este es el capitulo final.

* * *

En la oficina de Gorman. Carlos llega con noticias para el mejor detective de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, luego de que Gorman se enteró de lo ocurrido siente una furia tremenda por no poder detenerlo.

—¡¿Cómo que no pudieron detenerlo?! Si se supone que esa cárcel es aprueba de escapes —el detective trata sin éxito de contener todo su enojo.

—Lo siento Gorman pero hicimos lo que pudimos, Kowalski resulto ser más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, aunque solo el logro escapar, literalmente Alejandro se sacrificó para que Kowalski lograra salir con éxito de la prisión de máxima seguridad —comenta carlos con intenciones de calmarlo.

—Tiene razón, subestime a Kowalski… pero no lo suficiente, sabía que había una mínima posibilidad de que lograra escapar y es por eso que ordene que le pusieran un microchip de rastreo —Gorman dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pingüino científico camina por días y noches hasta llegar a un bosque; sigue caminando para encontrar la ubicación de una vieja casa en medio del bosque, abandonada desde hace años, está hecha un completo desastre y es la ubicación donde escondió a amada.

—¡Kowalski mi amor! ¿Qué es lo que te paso? —pregunta Alejandra al ver en malas condiciones a su amado.

—Gorman la puso más difícil de lo que creí, pero tranquila ya arregle todo, casi todo creen que yo cause la masacre y con mis influencias escape de mi condena a la muerte —explica el pingüino científico.

La pareja de pingüinos se dirigen a su habitación donde se acurrucan en su gran cama; luego de que Alejandra asesinara a literalmente todo el zoológico de central park el pingüino científico fue el único sobreviviente y al final decidió perdonarla porque la amaba, tanto que hasta se entregó por el ella porque fácilmente la hubieran ejecutado. Le salió la jugada al pingüino inteligente y ahora puede disfrutar de un agradable momento con Alejandra el amor de su vida; la casa en la que viven la escogieron como su nuevo hogar en ese entonces si kowalski de alguna forma escapaba allí seria el lugar donde consolidarían su amor. Ahora es el momento.

—Alejandra ¿realmente me amas? —pregunta de improviso Kowalski.

—Claro que si Kowalski, nadie me había entendido como tú, la mayoría no me comprende —responde la hembra.

Entonces tanto Alejandra como Kowalski comienzan a recordar todas las muertes que provocaron en el zoológico de central park; Skipper muere cuando la granada que fue obligado a comerse explota, Rico es descuartizado, Cabo muere lentamente desangrado, Marlene es decapitada, Julien es atropellado por un camión, Maurice es aplastado por una pesada caja fuerte, Mort muere al recibir una bala en la cabeza, Phil es despellejado y apuñalado en varias parte de sus cuerpos, Mason es electrocutado, etc, etc, etc, casi todo los habitantes del zoológico de central park fueron masacrados a excepción de Kowalsk claro está; él hasta ayudo en algunas muerte. .

—Sabes Kowalski fue muy excitante cuando te vi asesinando a tus amigos —dice Alejandro.

—Tienes razón, y a decir verdad ganas no me faltaban porque realmente nunca me valoraron como tú —Kowalski se expresa de forma muy fría.

Mientras tanto con los pingüinos a cargo de este caso. Carlos se encarga de los pedales al mismo tiempo que Gorman del volante; ambas aves no voladores andan conduciendo un vehículo motorizado para llegar más rápido a la ubicación actual del pingüino científico.

—¿Y porque te interesa tanto encontrar a Alejandra? —Carlos pregunta de forma deliberada.

—No lo suelo contar porque me duele recordar pero la verdad es que Alejandra y yo tenemos historia —el pingüino detective empieza a narrar.

Resulta que Gorman un día con su esposa, que siempre eran un equipo, se enteraron de que Alejandra había escapado de un manicomio, le habían encargado encontrarla y trasladarla para llevarla de nuevo a su celda. Pero la sorpresa fue que Alejandra es mucho más astuta de lo supuesto causándole un verdadero dolor de cabeza a Gorman el cual casi muere a manos de Alejandra por lo perversamente malvada y manipuladora que es; su esposa no corrió con la misma suerte y murió ese día: desde esa vez Gorman busca venganza.

—No sabes el verdadero infierno que me hizo pasar ese día, ¡mato a mi esposa! Nunca le perdonare eso —Gorman no contiene la furia que tiene en sus palabras.

—Bueno ahora comprendo muchas cosas —comenta Carlos.

Más tarde Gorman y Carlos entran a la misma en la que se localiza el pingüino científico; mientras tanto Kowalski y Alejandra habían terminado de entregarse tanto sus sentimientos como su intimidad en su máxima expresión. De repente ingresa Gorman de golpe a esa habitación con su arma lista para disparar.

—¡¿Creyeron que se burlarían de mi tan fácilmente?! ¡Ya les llegó el fin! —grita el pingüino detective con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¿Gorman?! ¿Cómo me encontrarte —Kawasaki en verdad que no la vio venir.

—Te puse un microchip rastreador que me dio tu paradero —revela Gorman con mucha satisfacción— ahora el que se mueva lo mato, carlos ve a esposarlos— ordena.

—Bien —Carlos obedece su orden.

Este esposa a ambos pingüinos para llevárselos detenidos, así que Carlos detiene a Kowalski mientras que Gorman "detiene" a la hembra; Alejandra logra escapar y entrando en pánico huye hacia la azote de la casa. El pingüino detective va tras ella mientras que Carlos escolta a Kowalski hasta el automóvil.

—Deja de preocuparte Kowalski, no tiene por qué hacer eso —Carlos deduce lo que piensa hacer.

—Pero por lo menos lo quiero intentar —es lo que dice el pingüino científico.

Enseguida Kowalski comienza a luchar contra Carlos el cual se logra defender a la perfección y al final logra neutralizar a kowalski con algo de esfuerzo.

—No hagas las cosas más difíciles por favor —comenta Carlos.

—¿Por qué ayudas a Gorman? —Kowalski pregunta muy frustrado.

—Porque aunque es verdad que su método es muy cuestionable, es la única forma de deshacerse de esa monstruo manipuladora, ¿Qué no ves lo que te hizo?, por tu culpa la justicia nunca llegaría por el método convencional —sentencia el ayudante del pingüino detective— pero no te preocupes, a Gorman le gusta jugar con sus víctimas antes de ejecutarlas, ¿y sabes quién fue el responsable de esa conducta?

Gorman dispara un par de veces fallando a propósito para asustar de sobremanera a su víctima antes de quedarse sin posibilidad de escape; entonces por fin Gorman culmina su venganza disparando directo en el corazón de Alejandra y acto seguido ella cae del segundo piso hasta chocar contra el suelo. Posteriormente Gorman confirma su muerte y ya después él y Carlos regresan a Kowalski a la prisión.

—Espero que estés feliz con tu venganza Gorman —comenta Carlos muy indiferente ante el asunto.

—Lo estoy, Alejandra nunca más matara a alguien más —sentencia Gorman.

* * *

El fin.


End file.
